The Second Target
by Henry
Summary: After his plans were thwarted, Neomon decided to manipulate another Digi-destined...Kari!


SecondTarget.html Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon- only the Alex, WarNeomon, and Darkmon characters.**__**

  
**__**

**_DIGIMON: The Second Target_**   
**__** **__**

**_Chapter One: Plots and Plans_**

  


Neomon looked at Kari. "How to get the girl…" He grinned. "Maybe instead I should capture one of the Digi-destined, or perhaps her friends Gatomon and Wizardmon." He felt something strange. "Ah!" He glowed white. 

A few moments later, Neomon emerged, looking a great deal different. He was still green, but now had a large collection of weapons on his body and now wore battle armor. "I am…WarNeomon!" 

He grinned once again. "I shall send a few of my minions to cause a bit of trouble. That'll bring the Digi-destined out. And little Kari right into my hand…"   


Meanwhile, at Alex's boot camp… 

"Show me what ya' got!" Alex said, drawing his sword. 

"Magical Game!" Wizardmon launched a blast of energy from his scepter. Alex leaped over this, and charged with his sword. "Thunder Ball!" He threw forth the sphere of electricity. 

Again Alex dodged, and rebounded himself off a tree. Wizardmon ducked from his attack, and threw out another Thunder Ball, which Alex dodged. 

"Try this on for size." Alex threw the sword at Wizardmon. Wizardmon moved to one side, as the sword flew past and struck a tree. Wizardmon turned around, in time too see Alex's boot hit his face. 

"I give up!" Wizardmon cried, as Alex held him on the ground. 

Alex shrugged and climbed off. "Not bad for a human, eh?" 

"Not bad? You're as strong as any Digimon!" Wizardmon complimented. 

"Yeah, yeah." Alex picked up Kunemon's Digi-egg. "We'd better get g-" he was interrupted by a great rumbling. "What the…" 

A group of four large, black, tyrannosaur-like creatures passed by them, moving in a line. 

"DarkTyrannomon." Wizardmon said, quiet, as to not get their attention. 

They were followed by three large flying Digimon covered in metal and sharpened with technology. 

"Megadramons." Alex said. He pulled out his Digi-vice. "I'd better warn the others."   
  


Back in the homes of our favorite heroes, T.K. and Yolei had arrived at the computer lab, where Cody, Davis, and Kari were waiting. Ken was still at school. 

"What's the news?" T.K. asked. 

"Alex just sent us a message." Cody replied. "It seems that a group of evil Digimon are heading towards a small town inhabited by Gotsumon." 

"I guess we'd better go save them…" Davis grabbed his D-3 Digivice. "Digi-port, open!"   


A brief passing later… the Digi-destined appeared in a forest, where Alex and Wizardmon stood waiting. 

"There's no time for introduction." Alex said. "We have to go stop the DarkTyrannomon and Megadramons before they destroy that town!" 

"We'd better Digi-volve." Patamon muttered. 

"Don't bother!" a voice boomed. Everyone looked around, as three Megadramons appeared over their heads, while DarkTyrannomon surrounded them. "We have you now, as Lord Neomon required." 

"Figures…" Yolei said, as usual. 

"You're not getting through us." Alex promised. He opened up his jacket. "Sic' em' Kunemon!" A little blur of yellow leapt from his jacket, and slammed into one of the DarkTyrannomon, sending it crashing into another DarkTyrannomon, which smashed into another DarkTyrannomon, continuing in a domino effect. 

"When did that thing hatch?" Wizardmon asked. 

"An hour ago. It Digi-volved into Kunemon a few minutes after reaching its In-Training form. Apparently one of your attacks cracked the egg." Alex explained. He pulled out his Digi-vice. "But he's not gonna' be Rookie for long." 

"Everybody, Digi-volve!" Davis ordered. A few minutes later, Raidramon, Halsemon, Digmon, Angewomon, Angemon, and Musyamon all stood, ready to confront their enemies. 

"Face the facts! You're outmatched!" a DarkTyrannomon said. 

"Dark Side Attack!" a Megadramon flew towards the Digi-destined. 

"Ninja Blade!" Musyamon leapt forward, cutting straight through the Ultimate Digimon. It screamed in pain as its digital information was scattered. 

"Blue Thunder!" Raidramon launched a blue beam from its mouth, defeating one of the DarkTyrannomon. 

"Gold Rush!" Digmon then defeated another DarkTyrannomon. The process repeated itself, leaving the Digi-destined victorious. 

"Very good." Clapped a green creature, as he began to emerge. 

"Neomon." Alex growled. 

"Close…"the being said, revealing himself in his new form. "But, not quite. I am WarNeomon." 

"He Digi-volved into an Ultimate form…" Cody said. 

"There's gotta' be a way to stop him." Raidramon said. "If we use our combined power, we can beat him!" 

"The time is now!" Alex proclaimed. Musyamon transformed, Digi-volving into the massive Cyclonemon. 

"Come and get me." WarNeomon challenged. 

"Dark Shot!" Cyclonemon launched a ball of black energy from one clawed hand. WarNeomon deflected the attack with ease. 

"I will just do as I came here to do." WarNeomon said. He clenched his fist. All the Digimon de-Digivolved to their Rookie stages (except Gatomon). "Now, feel the true power of the Neo Beam!" He launched a green blast from one palm, knocking the Digi-destined and their Digimon out cold. He laughed, and lifted Kari and Gatomon. "Everything is going according to plan." He laughed, and disappeared with his captives.   
  
  
  


Chapter Two: Challenges of Leadership   


Davis growled, as he woke up alongside the other Digi-destined. Kari and Gatomon were gone, they had just gotten beat by WarNeomon, what else could happen? 

"Davis, we nominate you to tell Tai what happened to Kari." T.K. said. 

"What?! You're kidding, right?" Davis demanded. "If Tai hears I lost his little sister, he'll rip me apart!" 

"Why do you think we nominated you?" Alex asked. 

"I say we make T.K. do it!" Davis protested. 

"Um…no…" the Digi-destined all shoved Davis through the Digi-port, while Alex, Kunemon, and Wizardmon watched. 

"So, what do we do?" Kunemon asked. 

"What else?" Alex replied. "Save Kari." He turned to Wizardmon. "Say, you, um, can fly right?"   


Back in the real world… 

"You have to tell him!" Cody urged. 

"No way!" Davis protested. 

"Yes, way! Do it!!!" Yolei commanded. 

"You have to tell Tai!" T.K. said sternly. 

"Tell me what?" Tai asked, walking in. 

"Uh…Davis will tell you." Cody said, and he disappeared in a blur. 

"Gee, look at the time." T.K. took off. 

"Uh…yeah." Yolei darted away. 

"Um…uh…" Davis stuttered. 

"What are you trying to say?" 

"I lost your little sister." Davis said quietly. 

"What?" Tai asked. 

"I…" Davis continued to stutter. 

"What is it?!" Tai demanded. 

"I…lost…your…little sister." 

Tai's reaction was volcanic. "WHAT?!!!!" the whole school shook from his voice, as Davis and DemiVeemon were blown out a window. Davis looked up, as Tai walked over. 

"Please god, let me live…" Davis prayed. 

Seven seconds, and seventy dollars worth of damage later… 

"…please god, let me die…" Davis said before passing out. 

Tai turned to the computer. "I've got to save her…"   


In WarNeomon's base of operations, Kari looked out at two DarkTyrannomon guarding her cell, as well as a SkullMeramon passing by in the hallway. 

WarNeomon walked in. "Having fun yet?" 

Gatomon hissed. "I'll get you! Lightning Claw!" she leapt at WarNeomon, only to get slammed against the wall from a single hand movement. 

"If we've passed the melodrama, I'd like to get this over with." WarNeomon said. "Listen up, Kari, for I will tell you your fate. You will turn to my side, and obey my commands, in exchange for all the power you could ever dream of." 

"You're evil…" Kari said. "I'll never work for you." 

WarNeomon smiled. "Your insolence will end when your brother and friend Alex lie dying at my feet." 

"You wouldn't…" 

"They approach even as we speak." WarNeomon pointed to a small viewing screen. Alex, Musyamon, and Wizardmon all approached from one direction, while Tai and Greymon approached from the other. "They should be able to get through my base defenses easily enough, but I have a surprise waiting for them." He turned to a communicator. "Machinedramon, the Digi-destined approach. Kill them immediately." 

"As you command." Came a familiar evil voice. Machinedramon was on one screen, a small horde of Tankmon and a few Megadramons with him. 

"You see, Kari? I have the power to bring back your mightiest foes, with a single thought." WarNeomon explained. "You have a hidden power within you, much like what Alex possess. Unfortunately, your powers are of light and good, so they are more difficult to corrupt then Alex's were. But, just you wait, little girl…For soon, you will call me master." 

"I'd rather die." Kari replied. 

"We will see." WarNeomon said. "I all ready knew you wouldn't agree to become evil willingly, so I take advantage of your need to help others. With their torture, you will beg to serve me." 

He laughed, and exited the cell, Kari looking at the wall. 

Tai…Alex…she thought. Be careful…   
  
  


Chapter Three: The Machinedramon Way   


The humans and Digimon met at the front, Tai and Greymon looking a hole through Alex, Musyamon, and Wizardmon. 

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Tai demanded. "Let's get in." 

"You realize of course, WarNeomon has dozens of warriors, and any number of bad guys in there?" Alex asked. 

"I don't care!" Tai proclaimed. "I won't leave my sister in his clutches." 

"Whoever said we were leaving? I think we should get some Ultimates or Megas in here." Alex said. He turned to Musyamon. "Got enough strength, yet?" 

"Only for Cyclonemon." Musyamon replied. Alex nodded, and his Digimon changed. "Well, come on, Tai." 

Greymon de-digivolved into Agumon. He then Warp-digivolved into the mighty WarGreymon. 

"Let's do it." Tai said. The three Digimon bust down the main gate, immediately running into two Darkrizamon, lizard-like creatures all outlined in black, baring sharp teeth. A Hyper Heat from Cyclonemon put them down, while WarGreymon defeated a group of nearby SkullMeramon. 

"Fight your way through!" Alex commanded. Wizardmon launched a Thunder Ball from his palm, defeating a DarkTyrannomon. "Clear a path!" 

"Dark Shot!" Cyclonemon shot forth the ball of energy, destroying some of the minions in their path. 

"Keep going!" Tai encouraged the Digimon. 

"Magical Game!" Wizardmon used his technique on a SkullMeramon, downing it as well. 

"C'mon!" the Digimon fought their way through the chaos, reaching a chamber beyond the main gate. 

"At last…" greeted a machine-like voice. 

"I know that voice…" WarGreymon said. 

"Of course you do." The former Dark Master emerged, revealing himself. "Machinedramon." 

"That's impossible!" Tai said. "You're dead!" 

"No Digimon dies…" he said calmly. "Except maybe you three fools. Get them." The Tankmon and Megadramons charged forward. 

"Get 'em!" Alex said. Cyclonemon launched a bolt of fire with the Hyper Heat technique, toasting a Megadramon. 

"Thunder Ball!" Wizardmon short-circuited one of the Tankmon. 

"Mega Claw!" WarGreymon broke another to pieces. 

Soon, all three Digimon faced Machinedramon. 

"You want to battle?" Machinedramon asked. "Try me." He took a battle stance. "I know a few new tricks." 

"Sure you do." WarGreymon said. "Try this…Mega Claw!" 

"Magical Game!" 

"Hyper Heat!" All three attacks shot at Machinedramon. 

"Dragon Fire!" Machinedramon countered. The robot Digimon released a blast of flame from his mouth, which absorbed the attacks, before spreading fire all around. 

"He has to be stopped." Wizardmon said. "Our attacks aren't effective enough." 

"You two hold him off…"Cyclonemon requested. "I'll charge up a Dark Shot." 

The other Digimon nodded, and charged at Machinedramon. 

"Thunder Ball!" Wizardmon threw out another blast of electricity. 

"Giga Cannon!" Machinedramon launched forth his own energy blasts, easily stopping the Thunder Ball, and ripping the room apart. 

"Teraforce!" WarGreymon countered. He began to spin, and shot at Machinedramon. 

"Metal Claw!" Machinedramon smacked WarGreymon away with ease. 

"Just a little more time…" Cyclonemon vibrated with power from one claw. 

"Thunder Ball!" Wizardmon again tried the electric attack, and again, Machinedramon blocked it with ease. 

"Mega Claw!" WarGreymon attacked with its arm, as they exchanged hits. 

"The time is now!" Cyclonemon cried, mimicking Alex. "Dark Shot!" He fired a black energy ball, which broke through Machinedramon's chest. 

"Gah!" the robot Digimon roared. 

"Now!" Tai commanded. 

"Teraforce!" WarGreymon spun again, drilling straight through Machinedramon's head. The massive Mega fell, as its digital information was scattered. 

"I'm charging up again." Cyclonemon informed the others. "We'll need all the power we can get against WarNeomon. 

The others nodded, and proceeded towards WarNeomon.   


"Still they come." WarNeomon said. He turned to Kari. "They really care for this one. How very, very interesting…   


Chapter Four: Choices 

WarNeomon looked at the five warriors before him. 

"What have you done with Kari?" Tai demanded. 

"She is fine, in a cell with her friend Gatomon." WarNeomon explained. 

"If you harmed either of them…" Wizardmon promised. 

"You're fools." WarNeomon said. "Your personal feelings for Kari and Gatomon cloud your judgment." 

"I'll kill you…" Tai promised. 

"Not likely." WarNeomon laughed. "In fact, unless one of you five chooses to 'exchange' yourself for Kari, I might change my mind." 

"I will go." Wizardmon volunteered. "I have nothing else to live for. Gatomon is my life." 

WarNeomon smiled. "Very well." He turned to a DarkTyrannomon. "Bring the girl here immediately." A little later, a group of DarkTyrannomon appeared, all holding Kari and Gatomon. "Come here, Wizardmon." 

Wizardmon walked forward, as WarNeomon smiled. 

"All right." Tai growled. "Give us Kari." 

"Of course." He turned to the DarkTyrannomon. "Kill them both." 

"What?" Alex demanded. "That wasn't the deal!" 

"I said I'd give her back." WarNeomon smiled. "I never said I'd give her back alive." 

"Aah!" Tai leapt at WarNeomon, attacking in blind rage. WarGreymon, Gatomon, and Wizardmon took the opportunity to fight off the DarkTyrannomon, and they surrounded WarNeomon, as he threw Tai off. 

"So, you all want to fight, eh?" he looked at Cyclonemon off away from the fight. "All but one little coward I see." 

"Keep charging." Alex requested. 

"Fight me!" WarNeomon commanded. 

"Mega Claw!" WarGreymon charged at the evil Digimon. 

"Too easy." WarNeomon knocked WarGreymon away with ease. 

"Lightning Claw!" Gatomon tried her luck, only to get knocked away. Wizardmon used Thunder Ball, also failing. 

"Fools!" WarNeomon proclaimed. "I am invincible!" 

"Teraforce!" WarGreymon spun, and slammed into WarNeomon, doing very minimal damage. 

"Hammer Punch!" WarNeomon slammed down WarGreymon with a hard shot to the jaw, and did the same to Gatomon and Wizardmon. 

WarGreymon moaned, as he de-Digivolved into Agumon. 

"No…" Tai whispered. 

Alex looked at Cyclonemon. "C'mon!" 

"Just a little more time." Cyclonemon asked. 

Alex pulled out his sword. "I'll see if I can get you 2 minutes." 

"Ah? Alex challenges me now?" WarNeomon smiled. "Not a problem." 

"We'll see." Alex charged forward. 

"Bring it on!" WarNeomon requested. 

"Try this." Alex unexpectedly threw the sword forth, right at WarNeomon's head. 

"What?" WarNeomon dodged, just in time. He turned, as Alex's foot met his face. Both toppled to the ground, and Alex quickly lifted his sword. "Heh…not a bad trick, boy." 

Meanwhile, Tai, Kari, Gatomon, Agumon, and Wizardmon watched the display. 

"What is Cyclonemon waiting for?" Gatomon asked. "He's just standing there!" 

"He could've hit WarNeomon a hundred times by now!" Agumon agreed. 

"He is charging up a Dark Shot, so he can do as much damage as possible." Wizardmon explained. 

"Where is this Dark Shot, then?" Tai asked, looking around. 

"Look!" Kari pointed into the sky. Everyone followed Kari's gaze, seeing an immense black sphere of energy high in the sky. 

"He wouldn't…" Agumon thought. 

"I've got enough energy!" Cyclonemon cried. 

Alex leapt from the battle. "What's he going to do?" WarNeomon challenged. 

"Dark Shot!" Cyclonemon cried. Seemingly, nothing happened. 

"Well? Where is it?" WarNeomon asked. 

"I'd um…look up if I were you." Alex suggested. 

WarNeomon shrugged, and looked up. At last he saw the massive sphere of energy. "What?! How did he…oh no…" 

The Dark Shot moved forward, growing as it came. It was at least five times bigger than WarNeomon. 

"No…" WarNeomon tried to stop it with Neo Beam, but the attack was merely absorbed into it. "No!" The Dark Shot hit him with the force of a thousand regular attacks. WarNeomon screamed as the energy enveloped him. 

"You did it, Cyclonemon!" Alex cheered, as the energy exploded. 

"No…I didn't…" Cyclonemon said, disappointment in his voice. "He's still alive." 

"How could anyone survive that?" Tai demanded. 

"The…same way…I always do!" WarNeomon replied, emerging from the attack. 

"Oh no…not again." Alex muttered. 

"Energy bolt." WarNeomon said. He fired a yellow blast from his finger. It shot straight at Kari. 

"Aah!" Kari shielded herself with her arms…before Alex leaped infront, as the attack shot through his shoulder and part of his chest. 

"Guh…" Alex gasped, as he fell to his knees, then flat on his face. 

"Alex!" Cyclonemon cried. He lifted the Digi-destined with one arm. "Alex! Wake up!" 

"Ah ha ha!" WarNeomon laughed. "Now, the mighty have fallen. No one will stop me." 

"Take him to a hospital." Cyclonemon requested, giving Alex to Tai. 

"We will…" Tai lifted Alex into his arms, and ran for the Digi-port with Agumon and Wizardmon. 

"What about you?" Kari asked. 

"I will hold the line here." Cyclonemon answered. "Go." 

Kari left, and WarNeomon smiled. "This time…you'll die…just like Alex." 

"You'll die with me." Cyclonemon promised. "For you…Alex…" 

"Your end is now." WarNeomon promised. "Now…you will see my true power!"   


Chapter Five: Cyclonemon vs. WarNeomon   


"Dark Shot!" Cyclonemon launched the ball of energy from his claw, but WarNeomon deflected the attack with ease. 

"Energy bolt!" WarNeomon fired the attack used to hurt Alex, intending to have a similar effect on his Digimon. 

It didn't. Cyclonemon ducked, and the attack flew right over. "Hyper Heat!" Cyclonemon fired a few balls of flame, sending WarNeomon back a few yards. 

"Most impressive." WarNeomon commented. He then put out a hand. "But not good enough! Neo Beam!" WarNeomon unleashed the greenish blast, which sent Cyclonemon flying. 

Cyclonemon growled, as he lifted up and faced WarNeomon. Alex, he thought, I hope you're having better luck than me.   


Back in the real world, Alex was placed on a medical bed, heavily stitched and bandaged, an oxygen mask covering his face. 

"Will he be all right?" Tai asked one of the doctors. 

"I don't know." The doctor sighed. "It's a good thing you brought him here, or he'd never even have a chance." 

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Tai requested. 

"Well, no. You have to wait." The doctor answered. "Just wait. We'll get you results as soon as possible." 

Tai sighed, and sat down next to Kari, who had her face buried in her hands. 

"It's not your fault, Kari." Tai reassured her. 

"But, it is, Tai." Kari said. "WarNeomon was going to destroy me. He leapt in the way. Why?" 

"Kari, no one really knows why people do what they do." Tai explained. "Alex thought he could save your life…perhaps at the cost of his. He wanted to do that." 

"I still need to know why." Kari said. "You don't suppose he…" 

"I have a pretty good idea why." Tai grinned. 

Kari placed her head in her hands. "Great." 

"Look, I have to go help Cyclonemon." Tai said. "Are you gonna' be okay?" 

"I'll be fine." Kari promised. "Go." Tai gave her a light hug and shot off to gather up as many Digi-destined as possible. "But…my love life is in jeopardy."   


Back in the Digi-world… 

Cyclonemon grunted in pain as he fell from another Neo Beam. 

"Face the facts!" WarNeomon laughed. "You can't win!" 

"I will win." Cyclonemon promised, lifting to one knee. 

"You can't even hold your body up. You've lost!" WarNeomon laughed again. 

He's right Cyclonemon thought, I can't fight him. I don't have enough energy to support this Ultimate form. 

But, as a Champion… 

"De-digivolve!" Cyclonemon shouted. His body altered, reforming the Champion stage of Musyamon.   


Far off, Tai, Matt, Izzy, WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MegaKabuterimon, and Wizardmon all headed towards him. 

"What…what's he doing?" Matt demanded. "He's reverted to a Champion stage!" 

"He must've ran out of energy as an Ultimate Digimon." Wizardmon explained. "He resumed a Champion stage to continue the fight, buying us some more time." 

"Great." Tai muttered. "That also means we have less time to get to him." 

"We'll get there." Izzy said. "I'm sure of it." 

Back at the fight… 

WarNeomon charged up one finger. "Ah, this is all it will take. One Energy Bolt, and you're gone!" 

Musyamon said nothing, just held his sword and panted. 

"Farewell." WarNeomon smiled. He pointed the finger. "Energy Bolt!" WarNeomon launched the blast, right at Musyamon's chest. 

With what could be considered his last ounce of strength, Musyamon lifted his sword high. "Ninja…. Blade…" he brought it down, deflecting the attack, sending it back, right through WarNeomon's stomach. 

"Aah! You…you…fool!" WarNeomon clenched the wound. "You'll pay for that!" 

"Not…today…" Musyamon lifted himself up weakly, shaky on his legs. 

"This time…you die for sure!" WarNeomon pointed his fist forward. "Neo…" 

"Horn Buster!" came an interruption. MegaKabuterimon unleashed energy from his twin horn. 

"Hang on! The cavalry has arrived!" Matt called, as he and the others appeared. 

"Another battle…" WarNeomon smiled. "Bring it on."   
  
  
  


Chapter Six: Awakening   


"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon unleashed the blast of energy, sending WarNeomon crashing back. 

"Thunder Ball!" Wizardmon threw forth electricity, shocking WarNeomon. 

"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon unleashed the energy from its horn, doing more damage to WarNeomon. 

"Face the facts!" WarNeomon proclaimed. "None of you can beat me!" 

"Wanna' find out? Mega Claw!" WarGreymon tried to attack WarNeomon, but the attack was blocked. 

"Neo Beam!" WarNeomon used the attack, sending WarGreymon flying. "Look at the irony! Two Megas, an Ultimate, and a Champion Digimon can't beat me?" 

"Make that…two Champions…" Musyamon lifted himself once again. 

"It still won't be enough." WarNeomon promised. "Look at you! You're pathetic…and weak." 

Musyamon lifted his blade. "Would you…care to…prove that?" 

"Try me." WarNeomon clenched his fists. 

"Now!" Musyamon shouted. Suddenly, all four other Digimon grabbed hold of WarNeomon. "Shogun Sword!" He charged forward, and slammed his blade right through the evil Digimon's chest. 

WarNeomon gasped, as the other Digimon let go, he clenched the wound, grunting in pain. 

That was, until he looked up, smiling. 

"You…fool!" WarNeomon laughed. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tai demanded. 

"Isn't it ironic…the same Digimon that made me Ultimate…has made me a Mega!" WarNeomon laughed more and more, as his body began to change, forming into a new being. 

"No…"Musyamon looked on in horror. 

"WarNeomon, digi-volve to…" WarNeomon laughed evilly, as he changed, gaining armor, losing the weapons, becoming a living tool of destruction. "MagnaNeomon!" 

The Digi-destined and Digimon gasped, stepping back in fear. 

"It…can't be…"Wizardmon looked at the creature, still fearful. 

"Ah…the weak Digi-destined." MagnaNeomon smiled. "Look at me. See the face of your destruction! For I am MagnaNeomon, the most powerful being in existence!" 

"I'll destroy you again!" Musyamon readied his sword. 

"No need." MagnaNeomon waved a hand. "Today, I will not humiliate and annihilate you fools. Today, you will return home. And should you ever come back, I will destroy every last one of you. From now on, the Digital World is mine. You are no longer welcome here." 

"But…" Tai began, still willing to fight. 

"Leave!" MagnaNeomon ordered. "Before I change my mind." 

Seeing they had no other choice, the Digi-destined left for the Digi-port, beaten. 

"At last…"MagnaNeomon looked at the land before him. "All is mine!"   
  


Back at the hospital, Alex's eyes opened, and he sat up in the bed. He saw Kari asleep on a chair beside him. 

"Kari?" Alex asked. 

Kari heard his voice, and looked at him, a few inches from his beautiful blue eyes. 

"Yes?" Kari rubbed her eye drowsily. 

"Um…what happened?" Alex rubbed his head, and looked at the bandaged wound on his chest. 

"Well, WarNeomon shot you in the chest. We got you here pretty quick, so you should be able to heal." Kari explained. 

"And?" Alex asked. 

"And what?" Kari wondered. 

"That's not everything that happened. Go on." Alex said. 

Kari sighed. "That shot you took? WarNeomon originally intended to hit me." 

Alex's eyes widened. He fell back onto the bed. "Oh, no…" 

"Why did you do that?" Kari asked. 

It was Alex's turn to sigh. "Fine, I'll admit it. Just like Davis and T.K., I like you." 

"You like me?" Kari asked, "and Davis and T.K. do, too?" 

"Of course." Alex answered. "How can we not? Beautiful face, hair, eyes, personality. We like you for you, Kari. I knew that your crest was more important than mine, anyway, so I allowed you to survive, perhaps at the cost of my life." 

"Why?" 

"The Crest of Darkness drove the original insane. I felt that might happen to me, so it wouldn't matter if my life had ended." Alex explained. "You, however, hold a crest with the power to save us. Besides, my life in America wasn't exactly…pleasant." 

"I don't really need to ask you anything else." Kari said. "Though I thank you for saving my life, a debt I can never repay, I can't…um…" 

"No need to say it." Alex said. "I know we can't be together. Don't worry about it." 

Kari gave a light smile, but then noticed her D-3 Digivice beeping. 

"Yes?" she asked, looking at a message, which read: 

Kari, this is Tai. Our bad situation just got worse. WarNeomon digi-volved into MagnaNeomon! None of our Digimon are strong enough to battle him! Not only that, but now he has control over the Digital World, and he forbids us from returning. I…don't know what to do. We have to stop him…somehow… 

Alex looked at the message also, and growled. "I knew this would happen." 

"What?" Kari gazed once again into Alex's eyes. 

"I have to stop him." Alex tried to lift himself, but grunted from a sharp pain in his chest. 

"You're not strong enough yet." Kari said. "You have to stay here." 

Alex moaned. "I don't have much choice, do I?" He turned around. "I'd better get some sleep. I hate to cut this conversation short, but I want to heal as fast as possible." 

Kari nodded, watching as Alex fell asleep. When he was breathing light, and unconscious in sleep, Kari looked into his peaceful face, and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Sleep well, hero."   



End file.
